Sick
by Disuse
Summary: Oneshot spoilerfree sibling fluff. Riissee and shiiinnee Genis woke up to the badly tuned warble of his sister's singingHer customary way of waking him up...


Argh, I've needed some inspiration for Shelos/Kraine lately, and all I've got is a sibling fanfic. Whoops. Anyhow, this is spoiler free, purely fluff and a one-shot written as a spur of the moment. Yay for fluff and sibling bonding! Please read and enjoy!  
----

"Riiissseee and shiiinneeee---"

Genis woke up to the badly tuned warble of his older sister's singing—Her customary way of waking him up. With a hymn, no less! With a groan, the small mage turned over, and thought fervently to himself how he did _not _want to go to school today.

His eyes landed on his neglected planner.

Oh, no, no, no! He forgot about his project! Well, not really forgot, he realized as his eyes landed lovingly upon the book he spent all night reading, more like…Neglected. Nevertheless, he didn't do it.

He felt sick. Really, and truly sick.

Hearing a splat, no doubt from the kitchen, he felt even sicker.

Sick. Sick? Oh, yes, sick.

He turned around, facing the wall, making small snoring sounds.

"Genis. Genis Sage, get up this minute!" He heard a snapping voice, as warm covers were briskly swept up.

"Uh…Ugh…Urgh…I don't feel so good, sis…" He moaned and mumbled, wondering what she had made in the kitchen. Yes, Raine was an intelligent woman, but her cooking and cleaning skills were absolutely destructive.

"Oh, dear…" The elven woman looked concerned for a moment and felt his forehead, "You don't feel too hot, but you never know. Oh no.." Raine was genuinely distressed as she thought about her job and her little brother. Genis just thought about his book.

"Let's see how you'll feel after a nice breakfast!" The professor looked pleased now as she scurried off to the kitchen. A sizzle and a pop was heard as a plume of smoke wafted into Genis' room. A scream, then a whimper, and finally a clap of the hands as Raine came scurrying up the stairs. "Cereal!"

"With water?" Genis' stomach did flip flops as he stared down at this mush he was scared to call cereal.

"We ran out of milk. And my toast was ruined by the stove…" Raine trailed off, anxiously looking at Genis, "Eat, eat! I put some honey in to make it taste better!"

"Sis, I hate honey…" He trailed off, seeing Raine's look of worry and misery, "Thanks sis." The small mage managed a miniature cough as he smiled at her. In return, she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, "Get better really soon, Genis. I'm going to go get ready for my day, but you stay right here."

The slender elf looked distastefully at his plate and reluctantly took a bite. Ugh. Now he really felt sick. He poured the rest into a potted plant that was conveniently near by and it sucked up the water greedily, "At least _you _like it…"

"Genis!" A call came from down the stairs, as thumping footsteps were heard. His sister was clad in her regular orange coat instead of her nightgown now, and upon her nose were small reading glasses, and in her right hand was the bane of Lloyd's life…

…A pointer stick. They could give a hard thwallop to anyone who misbehaved. Namely, Lloyd.

"I'm not leaving you home alone, Genis. You're way too young! So…I suppose I'll take you to school. You can nap, or listen, but you can lie down and rest. There's a small kitchen there; I'll whip up some soup! I'll take care of you, all right?" She smiled, gently, with concern, and Genis felt a small tightening in the bottom of his stomach as he gazed at his book.

"S..Sis…" The small mage stuttered, trying to say thank you, or something at the very least.

"It's not a problem, little brother." Still that concerned smile upon her face as she no doubt thought of what had been done to her when she was ill. "Mo—I'm supposed to take care of you, and so I'll do the best I can!" Raine then carried Genis, despite all protests, all the way to the school, wrapped in a blanket.

She never did let Genis take his book with him.

So there Raine was, enthusing about her current subject, all the while glancing at her little brother. Lloyd got a few whacks, Colette dried a few tears, so in all, it was a regular day with yet another hole in the wall. Finally, Genis looked up, bored, as he heard Raine's voice,

"Remember students, your project is due on Monday!"

Monday.

Genis blanched, from her statement and her cooking.

Monday.

He wrote down the _wrong date_.

And he made her worry. He could see how tired she was, so dreadfully exhausted. He tugged on her sleeve, and she merely smiled, scooping him up, "You look a bit better. Come, let's go home."

Now, Genis noticed that it was an hour after school, and she was finally finished her marking.

That night, he went to sleep with a knot in his stomach. The next morning, he rushed downstairs and made a huge breakfast, with a smile upon his face.

"Oh, Genis! Thank you!" And she smiled, smiled once again.

Genis sneezed.  
---

There we go! I hope that you all liked it! Please, R 'n' R! Unless you're a fanfic writer, you have no idea how much a nice review or some concrit means! Thanks all for reading!


End file.
